Mailboxes on rural roads and on urban roads which have no sidewalks are generally required to be located at the road for mail delivery from a postal service vehicle. In order to position the mailbox appropriately at the roadside, the box is generally placed on a post or the like. Therefore, there is a need for a bracket for use in mounting a mailbox on a post.
Due to factors such as wind, road traffic, and daily use of the mailbox by both the postman and the mailbox owner, a mailbox support bracket which securely mounts a mailbox on a post is extremely desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mailbox support bracket for securely mounting a mailbox on a post or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox support bracket, as aforesaid, which can be easily installed either on a simple vertically extending post, or on a horizontally extending arm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox support bracket, as aforesaid, which can be used with mailboxes of different sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox support bracket, as aforesaid, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.